


Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit

by SheFlooLikeAMadman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley - Freeform, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References, Meta, Other, dragon breeding for pleasure and profit, dragon keeping, graphic design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFlooLikeAMadman/pseuds/SheFlooLikeAMadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>thinking about Charlie Weasley recently I decided to try my own version of <b><a href="http://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/jkr.com/jkr-com-tips.html#draw1">JKR’s</a> <a href="https://41.media.tumblr.com/454cad0cf973c31ecb523e7b44b691c1/tumblr_nxfk00BQ1Z1tgzq4yo1_1280.jpg">dragonology collage</a></b>,<br/>and made some of my own pages for it.</p>
  <p>( <i>Look, I just really dig dragons, okay?</i> )</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> originally posted **[here](http://shefloolikeamadman.tumblr.com/post/132769860486/individual-pages-from-my-dragonology) ** & [**here**](http://shefloolikeamadman.tumblr.com/post/132766043124/was-thinkin-about-charlie-weasley-recently-and), as part of a big collage, on my tumblr.
> 
> **Fonts used:**  
>  \- __[EG Dragon Caps](http://www.dafont.com/eg-dragon-caps.font),  
>  \- [Tribal Dragons Tattoo Designs](http://www.dafont.com/tribal-dragons-tattoo-designs.font),  
> \- [Aniron](http://www.dafont.com/aniron.font),  
> \- [Bilbo Hand](http://www.dafont.com/bilbo-hand.font),  
> \- [Mickey Script](http://www.dafont.com/mickey-script.font),  
> \- [the King & Queen](http://www.dafont.com/the-king-queen-font.font),  
> \- [AR Delaney](http://fontzone.net/font-details/ar-delaney),  
> \- [Besom](https://www.behance.net/gallery/22459913/Besom-FREE-Brush-font-),  
> \- [Veteran Typewriter](http://www.dafont.com/veteran-typewriter.font),  
> \- [Celtasmigoria](http://www.dafont.com/celtasmigoria.font),  
> \- [Hobbiton Brush Hand](http://www.dafont.com/hobbiton-brush-hand.font).
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly, I can’t tell you where I got the texture/brushes from, t’was all just lurking in the depths of my hard-drive, but the caps are from  _Eragon_ , _Dragonheart_ and _Jurassic Park,_ and the Celtic knotwork from the beautiful  _Book of Kells_. 
> 
>  
> 
> **{** _I was picturing some Muggle historian stumbling upon an ancient Celtic illuminated manuscript and being baffled by its descriptions of, eg. the best method of trimming talons, or how to tackle scale-rot._ ^_^’ **}**


End file.
